Some computing devices, for example, small computing devices, such as, for example, wearable devices and/or sensors, are constrained by a small battery capacity.
However, such devices may be required to support wireless communication technologies such as, for example, Wi-Fi, and/or Bluetooth (BT), for example, to connect to other computing devices, e.g., a Smartphone, for example, to exchange data.
Exchanging data using the wireless communication technologies may consume power of the battery, and it may be beneficial, or even critical, to minimize energy consumption of one or more communication blocks in such computing devices